The present invention relates generally to mattress construction and, more particularly, to an anti-microbial/-allergenic mattress and process of forming thereof.
Materials utilized in the construction of ordinary sleep sets (mattress and box spring) provide an environment that is favorable to the growth and development of bacteria, dust mites, mold, mildew, and other microscopic particles and organisms, which cause airborne allergenic symptoms in millions of humans annually. Accordingly, known in the art are a variety of after-market, tightly woven encasings and covers that surround the exterior surface of the sleep set. The manufacturers of these after-market encasings purport that they provide an “allergy-free” barrier to aero-allergenic microorganisms.
However, these after-market encasings do not prevent the multiplication of microorganisms that permeate the mattress prior to the installation of the encasing. In addition, the encasings must have a zipper or other like means that enable its installation and closure around the sleep set. This closure means does not sufficiently block the passage of microorganisms and other adjuvant factors, which easily penetrate small voids. Additionally, due to the fact that these enclosures are installed post-manufacturing, there is a potential for dust mites and other allergens to become trapped inside of the mattress once the after-market enclosure is installed. Furthermore, studies have indicated that allergen-impermeable covers, as a single intervention for the avoidance of exposure to dust mite allergen (Dermatophagoides pteronyssinus 1), seem clinically ineffective in adults with asthma (Woodcock, A., et al., (2003). Control of Exposure to Mite Allergen and Allergen-Impermeable Bed Covers for Adults with Asthma. N Engl J Med 348: 225-236). Moreover, this single avoidance measure of installing an after-market encasing did not lead to a significant improvement of clinical symptoms in patients with allergic rhinitis (Terreehorst, I., et al., (2003). Evaluation of Impermeable Covers for Bedding in Patients with Allergic Rhinitis. N Engl J Med 349: 237-236).
Therefore, the present inventor has recognized a need for improvements in anti-microbial/-allergenic mattress design.